1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surveillance camera, and more particularly to a surveillance camera that records color or monochrome images based on time settings.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional surveillance cameras are used to record images, provide instant warnings or the like. In the daytime, the surveillance cameras record color images because of sufficient light level; but infrared (IR) light would cause surveillance cameras to have a color cast. Therefore, some surveillance cameras install an extra removable IR-cut filter to avoid the color cast during daytime. At night, the surveillance cameras record monochrome images and move over the IR-Cut filter to obtain clear images due to low light level conditions.
The conventional surveillance cameras record color or monochrome images by determining whether the light level around the conventional surveillance camera is sufficient. The conventional surveillance cameras record color images when the light level around the surveillance cameras is sufficient, and record monochrome images when the light level around the surveillance cameras is insufficient. However, in some circumstances, color images may be preferred despite low light level. Therefore, conventional surveillance cameras are inflexible and inconvenient.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a surveillance camera that records color or monochrome images based on time settings to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.